Flue gas from the regenerator of a fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) unit can be used for steam generation in a Flue Gas Cooler (FGC). Alternatively, the flue gas can be used to make power in an expander, and then to generate steam in the FGC. Traditional FCC power recovery technologies are limited with regard to the amount of power recovery because the inlet temperature of the expander is constrained by the maximum temperature of the flue gas exiting the regenerator.